


Melodies of Yesterday, Today, and Tomorrow

by ChibiSailorMini



Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: F/M, Post-Series, Pre-Series, Vignette, features various characters, various moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 00:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10348839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiSailorMini/pseuds/ChibiSailorMini
Summary: In the early 1900's, a young couple named George and Mary are given an alien baby to raise alongside their own infant daughter. George begins his study of Psi, Psychic powers of the baby's alien race and the said couple mysteriously vanishes only for George to reappear alone and not say a word to anyone.Thus began the many adventures within the Mother games, but what if there was another side to the story of Giygas? One that hasn't been told yet?After Lucas pulls the final needle, thus giving birth to a new world, his older sister, Gwen, a detached sixteen year old girl from Tazmily, begins to have dreams of a life. Could they be memories or just that, dreams? The one with the key is the entity once known as Giegue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this isn't going to be a full fledged story, but actually a small collection of one shot, drabbles, and vignettes that might put together an overall story? Idk. This whole idea is a bit scattered and it will take place across all three of the mother games and may take on some key scenes in each game too. 
> 
> Some characters might seem a bit out of character, especially Giygas. And my OC, Gwendolyn might seem a bit Mary-Sue-ish in terms of being related to a main character and being "reborn" a lot, but this is just a simple idea that I'm testing and am willing to share with all of you. I hope you like it.
> 
> Edit: After thinking it over, I decided it is going to be a full story. But it's not exactly going to go through all the scenes of all the Mother/Earthbound games. It's going to go through them as I think of them, if the scenes help progress the overall story then they'll be included. My aim is to write about an OC, who is tied to Giegue to unlock her memories and find her way back to the one being/soul she is bound to.

A hard wind blew all around me, almost lifting me off the ground. I was forced to close my eyes and hugged myself tightly, my body trembling a bit from the cold breeze. This dark void was strange, empty save for the inky blackness and the strange red glow that would flickered in the distance. The wind blocked out all the sounds within this void. The only thing I could hear was the sound of the wind howling in my ears and the furious beating of my heart. I felt snow crunching under my feet as I walked towards the eerie red glow. It was like two red eyes staring at me, hypnotizing me. The closer I got, the worse the cold paralysis of my body became, feeling as though ice was slowly enveloping me.

 

“ _It…_ _hurts...”_ whispered a voice in my head. It was soft, quiet like a small mewl, mixing with a steel edge.

 

“Hurts? What hurts?” I wanted to ask this but my trembling body wouldn’t allow me to speak properly through chattering teeth. So I just willed myself to break through this freezing paralysis of snow and darkness and make my way to the foreboding red light winking and flickering. From far away, the two glowing red lights resembled fireflies, glowing bright red.

 

The closer I got, the louder the voice rang in my head.

 

“ _Hurts, it hurts...”_

 

 _i’m almost there._ I thought, but I didn’t know whether my thooughts were reaching the poor soul that was in so much pain. I couldn’t help feeling an ache in my heart, it felt like someone had stuck a drill in my chest was just simply drilling deeper and deeper, reaching to strike my heart. The cold continued to blow as hard as it could. It was like someone was using PK Freeze Alpha, which was the strongest form of kinetic energy of snow, hail, and ice.

 

“ _Help… help me… please.”_ cried the voice. This time it was right in front of me rather than sounding like it was all around me.

 

I soon found myself standing before the red lights. They weren’t red lights at all. They were eyes. A pair of cat-like eyes stared at me, blinking slowly before widening. A flash of bright light filled the darkness as the voice spoke in an angry tone, _“It hurts! Pain! Hurts! Help me!”_

 

it sounded so forceful and the wind started up again. I couldn’t help falling to my knees and covering my ears with hands, my eyes squeezed shut. The pain in my chest was trickling out from my heart and spreading to my entire body. Even my head throbbed from the pain of it.

 

“I-I can’t help you if you’re hurting me!” my voice cracked, but it wasn’t my voice. It felt strange, odd, and unfamiliar.

 

“ _But you’re hurting me!”_

 

something long and white reached out, wrapping itself around my neck. When I felt pressure on my neck, I opened my eyes and found myself staring at the same red eyes, only now the dark void was full of white nothingness. I stared at the white cat-like creature as it stood on it’s hind legs like a human would, but it wasn’t standing. It was more like floating. it’s elongated tail had wrapped itself around my neck, but not squeezing – at least not yet. The creature’s ears – if you can call them that – drooped down in the alert and scared manner that you would see in a cat. His lips curled back on it’s small snout, revealing pointed teeth, again, like a cat.

 

 

“ _It hurts.”_ the _cat_ whispered. The wind stopped, only blowing gently now and the strange blizzard had been reduced down to a light dusting of snow. Now that I could see the creature up close, I could see that there was a light blue-ish tinge to the creatures white fur and it seemed like it’s skin was a mixture of fur and scales. _“Make it go away.”  
_

_but how?_ I didn’t know what pain it was talking about. How can help this strange creature? More questions filled my mind and as if it were reading my mind, the _cat_ removed its tail from around my throat. It lifted what I assumed to be it’s front paw or hand and grabbed my own hand. He was surprisingly warm to the touch. With his free hand, he placed something cold into my hand.

 

“ _Lonely. Pain. Sing.”_

 

 _sing?_ When I opened my hand, I found I was holding a strange metallic wind instrument, like a flute. The flute was the same color as the creature’s white fur, but not quite warm. I glanced at the creature, feeling confused. _But I don’t know how to sing… I don’t know what to sing…?_

 

“ _Pain! It hurts! HURTS!”_

 

the wind started to pick up again and the snow fell even harder now, only to become calm again. It seems this cat creature was controlling the freaky snowstorm through its emotions. I clutched the fife to my chest as I cringed at the ice biting at me.

 

_Okay, okay!_

 

Inhaling, I placed the flute to my lips, holding it at the other hand to the side of my face and starting blowing. The melody I started sounded god awful at first, but as I saw the cat staring at me intently, watching me with red eyes, I felt something warm growing in the core of my soul. Soon a song, a beautiful melody streamed from the flute. I couldn’t help singing along in my heart. It was as if words were surfacing from a memory I thought was long forgotten.

 

 _Take a melody, simple as can be, give it some words and sweet harmony,_ there was something strangely familiar about this song. It was familiar to me, bringing tears to my eyes, and making my heart ache even more. But why? _Raise your voices all day long now. Love grows strong now! Sing a melody of Love, oh love!_

 

Whatever this song, it seemed to make the creature purr as a rumbling sound came from the back of it’s throat and it suddenly curled around me like a cat, laying it’s head in my lap. I didn’t know when but somehow from the beginning of the song, I found myself sitting down with my legs curled under me and the creature had practically curled itself around me, its head on my lap as it purred so happily.

 

_Love is the power! Love is the glory! Love is the beauty and the joy of spring!_

 

It seemed like everything was getting warmer and the snow melted away, revealing a fresh field of grass and many different colored flowers. Through the blurriness of my tears, I saw butterflies floating on the air, landing on the flowers to kiss their petals before flying to the next patch of flowers. Just what kind of place was this? Even the air smelled sweet like fresh spring flowers that just now bloomed.

 

_Love is the magic. Love is the story. Love is the melody we all can sing._

 

An image formed in my mind as the words left my heart, floating through the air with the music played. It was of a blond haired woman in a bright pink dress, her long blond hair was in a neat braid about her head and her blue eyes shone with lots of joy. She was sitting in a field of flowers with what looked like a smaller version of the cat creature and a little girl. She was singing, her voice like a stead stream of water mixed with the chirping of a bird. It made me bite back a strange sob in the back of my throat. The woman was smiling as she sang, her hands stroking the heads of the little girl and the small cat-like creature.

 

Just what was this?

 

“ _Love.”_

 

 _What?_ I looked at the creature, the song finally ending. As I stared down at the creature, its eyes opened and it stared back at me.

 

“ _Mother.”_

 

_mother?_

 

“ _Mother’s song.”_

 

_what about Mother?_

 

The woman stopped singing and suddenly as if the image came to life, the woman chuckled. “Sweet Gwendolen, Giegue, my sweet, precious children. You two must remember that you are forever bound to each other.”

 

_Gwendolen?_

 

_Gwen!_

 

_Gwen!_

 

_Wake up! Gwen, please wake up now!_

 

Another voice spoke now and I couldn’t help feeling surprised at it. Who was Gwendolen? Was that my name? And just who was this Giegue?

 

_Gwen!_

 

As if it were hearing the voices calling to me, the creature lifted its head and snarled. Every fur stood bristled on it’s body and its voice roared inside my head.

 

“ _No! Stay!”_

 

the wind started up again and the snow flurried all about us. It felt like something was taking a hold of me, trying to pull me out of the _cat’s_ grasp. It hurt to feel my soul being tugged in two different directions. It was like the creature was playing tug of war with someone and I was the rope he was tugging on.

 

“ _Stay!”_

 

_Come back to us! Gwen!_

 

As the voices calling out to me became louder, the second force tugging at me grew stronger. I felt something like a jolt of electricity pulling me away from the cat creature. The tug of war with my soul kept going and going until the creature roared again, no! It wailed and quite pitifully as I felt the electric jolt beginning to carry me away.

 

_No! no!_

 

I suddenly reached out, grabbing onto the creature’s paws. He, too, grabbed my hands, digging his heels into the ground, his tail wrapping around the trunk of the tree we had been sitting under. A strange sadness formed inside of me and for the first time since this weird dream began, I called out to the creature.

 

“Giegue! No!”

 

“ _Gwendolen!”_

 

just like that, I was ripped away from him again, as the world became dark, the beautiful world of warmth, love, and spring faded away, leaving behind Giegue in a cold dark void. Eventually, he, too faded away, becoming yet another forgotten memory.


End file.
